Daredevil
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Aveugle depuis l'enfance, mais doté de sens incroyablement développés, Rivai combat l'injustice le jour en tant qu'avocat et la nuit en surveillant les rue de Hell's Kitchen, à New York, dans le costume du super-héros Daredevil. Mais jamais au grand jamais, le diable aurait cru tomber sur l'être aimé, sur cette ange brillant dans la nuit.
1. Prologue

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel clair et dégagé et pourtant, pour Eren, tout était gris. La raison de son cafard était d'ailleurs simple et courante pour un jeune de tout juste 18 ans. En effet, le brun au teint halé venait de rompre avec son petit ami car celui-ci l'avait trompé. Il l'avait découvert dans le lit avec une aguicheuse blonde aux gros seins qui était dans le même établissement qu'eux. Mais si il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, c'est aussi parce qu'il déménageait loin, très loin de son petit village natale allemand paumé au milieu de nul part pour venir vivre à « Hell's Kitchen », « la cuisine des enfers » ou « la cuisine du diable », un quartier situé dans l'arrondissement de Manhattan à New York, délimité par les 34e et 59e rues, par la 8e avenue et l'Hudson River. Situé au nord de Chelsea et à l'ouest du Midtown, le quartier est également connu sous le nom de Clinton ou Midtown West. Alors autant dire que c'est la grande joie pour notre jeune garçon qui est obligé d'emménager seul, en Amérique, pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études selon le bon vouloir de ses chère parents qui souhaite faire de lui un grand mannequin mais aussi et surtout un très grand avocat. Le pauvre, lui qui souhaite devenir journaliste.

Soupirant de plus belle, il déposa le dernier carton sur le palier de sa maison tout en passant son bras sur son front, enlevant à l'aide de sa manche de haut beige la sueur qui perlait le long de sa peau douce et lisse dût à la très grande chaleur en ce magnifique mois d'été. Relevant la tête, Eren regarda le ciel pur et lointain, avant de revenir sur terre lorsqu'il entendit le coffre claquait avec en son sein, toutes ses affaires qu'il emportait dans son nouveau continent, son nouveau pays, sa nouvelle ville, son nouveau quartier, sa nouvelle rue, sa nouvelle maison.

L'avantage qu'il avait cependant, était la richesse de sa famille. Son père était un très grand médecin, c'est pourquoi il ne manquait pas d'argent et avait pus s'offrir un putain d'appartement là-bas, histoire de ne manquer de rien. Bien sur, tous les mois, ses parents lui enverrons une aide financière, mais il se débrouillera par lui même également, cherchant un petit boulot pour payer de quoi se nourrir, des habits, ou pour se faire plaisir, l'argent familiale servant pour le loyer et les études.

Claquant la portière derrière lui, Eren attacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la fenêtre, découvrant ses parents le saluant en souriant, son père ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de sa mère, comme pour la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve qu'était qu'était le départ de son fils du nid familiale. Leur offrant à son tour un sourire, le brun aux yeux bleus/verts leva la main et la secoua dans un signe d'au revoir alors que la voiture s'éloignait progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître dans un coin de rue, direction l'aéroport.

…

La porte du cabinet Smith &amp; Ackerman claqua dans un bruit sourd, faisant relever la tête de la jeune femme brune à lunette assise à son bureau de secrétaire situé juste en face de la porte d'entrée, gratifiant l'arrivé du nouvelle arrivant d'un grand sourire qui semblait fendre son visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Celui, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une canne pour se diriger à la main fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il se dirigeait dans son bureau sans se tourner vers la jeune femme qui ne cessait de faire savoir sa bonne humeur.

« Enlève moi ce putain de sourire de mongole de ta face de cinglée et dis moi plutôt ce qu'il y a de si intéressant pour que tu me face chier avec ta saleté de bonne humeur des le matin.

-Tu ne vas jamais en croire tes oreilles ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant pour le suivre, l'agaçant un peu plus si cela était encore possible.

-Va droit au but Hanji.

-On a un client ! »

Se figeant, le noiraud se tourna lentement vers Hanji, sans que celle-ci ne sache si oui ou non il savait où elle était, et fronça un peu plus ses sourcils noirs comme ses cheveux, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle, pour finir par poser sa canne au coin du mur, et venir s'affaler dans sa chaise de bureau en cuir marron après avoir ôté sa veste de costume noir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en signe d'agacement profond.

« Tout ça pour ça » Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il est vrai que cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'ils avaient aucun client, alors la secrétaire de l'avocat et amie du concerné était tout à fait en droit d'être heureuse, seulement, son patron n'était guère de bonne humeur, c'est pourquoi il l'a renvoya bouler en lui ordonnant, je site : « De lui foutre la paix ! ». Obéissant à contre cœur bien que compréhensive, Hanji retourna derrière son petit bureau remplit de papier, laissant ainsi son employeur se calmer et se reposer ayant eu une dur matinée. Cela était, en revanche, sans compter sur son collègue et deuxième ami Erwin Smith qui, pénétrant dans le cabinet, vint directement dans son bureau au lieu de le laisser tranquille pour aller lire son journal du matin. Manifestant son mécontentement, Rivai, tel était son nom, grogna avant que le calme ne revienne à nouveau dans la pièce une fois que l'avocat eu foutu Erwin à la porte.


	2. Chapter 1

Et voici pour vous ce premier chapitre de Daredevil ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, il se peux que j'en ai oublié !

Bonne lecture ^^

P.S : N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

* * *

1

Déposant le dernier carton sur le sol de son nouveau logis, Eren soupira de bien être avant de s'affaler sur l'un d'eux, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol. Il regarda la pièce qui, plus tard sera un séjour et qui était assez grande, avec sa cheminée, sa cuisine américaine ouverte et ses baies vitrés qui donne directement sur toute la ville. Un vrai palace, comme ça chambre et sa salle de bain qui comporte deux lavabos, une douche, une baignoire, et un toilette. Bref, son chez lui était immense.

Se relevant, il prit le carton allant dans la salle de bain, et commença à tout ranger entre les produits de beauté, de soin, les produits de nettoyage, les serviettes, les gants... Une fois terminé, il entama sa chambre. L'avantage qu'il avait été qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'acheter une armoire étant donné qu'il y avait l'équivalent de deux armoires intégrées au mur dans lequel il rangea ses affaires. N'ayant pas encore de bureau, Eren garda quelque carton contenant ses papiers et autres. Dans la cuisine, il rangea le nécessaire, avec le salon salle à manger, et une fois terminé, il prit son porte feuille, ses clés, et hop ! Direction le centre pour s'acheter ce qui manquait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une petit demi heure avant d'arriver à destination. Là-bas, il alla direction dans les rayons après les avoirs trouvé, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait. C'est pourquoi il acheta, une table basse en verre noir, un tapis blanc, un écran plat qu'il accrochera à son mur, un canapé en cuire blanc, une table et des chaises pour manger, un micro-ondes, un réfrigérateur et quelques meubles de rangement. Donnant rendez-vous aux déménageurs chez lui, il sortit du magasin et retourna dans sa nouvelle maison. Là, et une fois que ses affaires furent arrivés, il entreprit de finir de s'installer.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'il put un temps soit peu souffler. Affalé sur le canapé tel une larve, il regarda le résultat de son dur labeur et ne fut pas mécontentant, au contraire. C'est pourquoi il sourit, fier de lui avant de le perdre en entendant son téléphone sonné. Lorsqu'il décrocha, il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de son ex lui parvenir jusqu'au oreilles. Ce que le son de sa voix pouvait le débecter. Rien que de l'entendre lui donnait la nausée. Et il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup pour qu'il lui raccroche au nez, juste de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom.

Gardant un moment son téléphone dans la main, le regardant en pesant le pour ou le contre dans son esprit, Eren finit par le poser sur la table basse après qu'il se soit relever, avant de prendre ses clés et de l'argent, décidant d'aller faire les courses. Bah oui, il le fallait bien car sinon, il ne pourra pas manger ni ce soir ni demain. Refermant donc la porte de son nouvel appartement derrière lui, il sortit de l'immeuble avant de prendre la direction du supermarché qu'il avait repéré en allant chercher son mobilier.

Dans la rue, il s'autorisa de regarder un peu les alentours afin de se repérer mais aussi et surtout, de s'habituer car, même si cela ne se voyait pas, le jeune brun était quelque peu dépaysé. Après tout, c'était la toute première fois qu'il partait si loin de chez lui et seul, sans ses parents ni amis, comme un grand qu'il est. La première et unique fois où il quitta son pays qu'était l'Allemagne, c'était pour aller en France avec le collège, donc c'est pour dire. M'enfin, une chance qu'il sache parler couramment plusieurs langue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rendait ce jeune homme si spécial si on oubli son apparence. C'est le fait qu'il parle le français, l'anglais, et l'espagnol aussi bien qu'il parle l'allemand, donc oui, Eren était un virtuose des langues. Encore une raison d'être fier de lui-même.

Arrivant devant le magasin, il s'empressa de rentrer dedans une fois qu'il eu vu l'heure qu'il était. Prenant un cadis, Eren visitait les rayons, prenant ce dont il avait envie et ce dont il avait besoin au passage. C'est pourquoi très vite son cadis fut très bien rempli. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le rayon surgelée qu'il se stoppa, fixant la scène qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux et sous les yeux des clients qui ne se donnaient pas la peine de bouger leur cul.

Là, devant lui, un groupe de jeune pas sympathique du tout, s'en prenaient à un homme de petite taille mais très bien habillé, tenant dans sa main une canne rouge et blanche, et portait des lunettes de soleil noirs qui empêchait quiconque de voir ses yeux.

Eren vue rouge. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à un handicapé et surtout, pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ?! Serrant les poings, Eren lâcha son cadis et s'avança d'un pas sur vers le groupe, sous le regard ébahi des autres spectateurs qui le trouvait suicidaire.

L'apercevant, le groupe de délinquant ricana.

« Tien, voilà superman qui vient à la rescousse du nain de jardin aveugle ! S'exclama l'un d'eux avant de se prendre un coup de pied en plein dans les bijoux de famille.

-Je vous conseille de dégager avant que j'appelle les flics bande de con ! »

Ne voyant pas les choses sous le même angle, le groupe s'avança vers Eren, l'un d'eux l'agrippant par le col pour le secouer. Se dégageant, Eren s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque l'homme tomba à terre, assommé comme le reste du groupe. D'abord surpris, le brun au teint halé releva le regard et tomba sur l'aveugle qui essuyait sa canne avec un mouchoir. Restant un moment sans bouger, Eren finit par s'avancer vers l'homme au cheveux noirs, afin de voir si tout allait bien pour lui.

« Vous aller bien Mon-

-J'avais pas besoins de ton aide gamin, mais merci quand même. »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu s'en alla, laissant un Eren surprit qui le regardait partir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le jeune allemand reprit ses courses pour ensuite rentrer chez lui sans pour autant oublier la scène qui venait de se passer. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait neutralisé ses jeunes ? Si oui comment ? Il était aveugle et ne semblait pas heureux qu'Eren l'ait aidé ? Peut être a-t-il pensé que le brun avait eu pitié de lui ? …

Le soir venu, Eren était assit sur son canapé en tailleur, son assiette de pattes à la carbonara dans les mains, et mangeant tranquillement en regardant les infos à la télévision. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas grand chose de bien intéressant, ce qui ennuyait Eren qui aurait aimé savoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre, Eren stoppa son mouvement en entendant le flash spécial.

« Daredevil a encore frappé, commença la présentatrice télé alors que des images d'un groupe de gang avait été retrouvé tabassé dans une rue sombre apparut. Le diable de Hell's Kitchen à une nouvelle fois permit à la police d'arrêter un groupe de malfaiteur qui était activement recherché... »

Daredevil ? Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi le diable ? Assit sur son canapé, Eren posa son assiette sur sa table basse et alla chercher son ordinateur. L'ouvrant, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la page d'internet et tapa dans la barre de moteur de recherche : Daredevil. Très vite, de nombreux articles apparurent et Eren les lus tous, sans exception.

« Daredevil est un justicier, régnant sur Hell's Kitchen dans le but d'y faire régner la paix. Selon de nombreux témoignages, ce « Héros » serait habillé d'un costume noir et qui permit de voir que sa bouche, tout le reste étant caché, même ses yeux, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ce mouvoir avec une aisance surprenante. Jusqu'ici, personne n'a encore échapper, à celui que l'on appelle Daredevil, le diable de Hell's Kitchen. »

Ouvrant un nouvel article, Eren dût cependant s'interrompre en entendant un bruit sourd, comme une fenêtre que l'on brise. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren se leva et, attrapant un couteau au passage, il alla voir sa salle de bain, vide, puis, il alla dans sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, le couteau devant lui, il se figea net en voyant sa vitre brisait, et là, sur son lit et dans un très sale état, un individus entièrement de noir vêtu dont seul le bas du visage à partir de la bouche était visible, petit et mince, et qui avait beaucoup de mal à tenir ne serait que à quatre pattes.

Daredevil... Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Sans baisser son couteau, Eren s'avança pour se figer lorsque le diable de Hell's Kitchen tourna la tête en sa direction, confirmant le fait qu'il était impossible pour lui de voir à travers l'épaisseur du tissus noir. Mais alors comment faisait-il ? Perdus dans ses pensées, Eren revint à lui en entendant l'homme gémir en essayant de se relever. Sans plus attendre, Eren posa le couteau sur un meuble non loin, et alla auprès du justicier qui était, en effet, dans un état critique, voir même pire en vue des litres de sang qu'il perdait. Posant une main sur son épaule, Eren ne sut comment par la suite il se retrouva allongé sur son lit avec l'inconnu au dessus de lui, qui lui maintenait les poignées.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux juste vous aider ! » S'exclama le brun allemand avant que Daredevil ne s'écroule sur lui, visiblement inconscient.

« Bon bah ça c'est fait. Au moins, il sera plus coopératif » Pensa Eren.


End file.
